


Eager Student

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Jedi Master!Harry, M/M, Padawan!Eggsy, Soul Bond, Student/Teacher Fantasies, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Master…”</p><p>Harry doesn’t tense up, but it’s a near thing. “No Eggsy, it’s just Harry now,” his voice stays gentle as to not make Eggsy feel bad for the slip. It’s not like he isn’t expecting it, he, himself, still thinks of Eggsy as his Padawan more often than not even if he’s now a Knight, but those titles are not really proper in bed. “I don’t think you would appreciate if I were to call you Padawan right now,” he tries to reason, but as soon as the word leaves his lips, a moan escapes Eggsy with a flash of pleasure immediately drowned in shame, guilt and self-disgust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager Student

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a while ago [kingsmanhartwin](http://kingsmanhartwin.tumblr.com/) posted something about a kingsman/star wars fusion with of course Harry Hart and Eggsy being Master and Padawan and then [that happened](http://kingsmanhartwin.tumblr.com/post/121230892619/okay-i-saw-your-kingsmanstar-wars-idea-and-omfg/) and today we were complaining that no one has written anything for it as of yet.
> 
> So in hopes to inspire someone I'm posting that short ficlet. The back story for those who don't wanna read the tumblr post thing is that Harry and Eggsy are two idiots who have been pining for each other a long long time and the day Eggsy becomes a Knight and they go to close their Master/Padawan bond they find out that hey they can't because it has actually become a Life Bond. Of course there's still a bit of angst and pining because each thinks it's their fault and they're forcing the other into a bond they want no part of. Until Harry finally realises that Eggsy really does love him and he manages to show Eggsy how much he means to him.
> 
> Also don't expect actual smut in this. You'll be disappointed. I still felt a mature rating was required, but maybe I'm wrong.

It’s been more or less a week since they’ve finally fall into bed together, since Eggsy has finally accepted that Harry truly loves him the same as he does, that this bond they share is pure.

Since that day, they’ve barely left their quarters, even less their bed. Harry would feel bad about it, if not for the fact it is exactly what Merlin had told them they needed to do. What with their tenacity in refusing to see the truth for what it was (or in the Healer’s words “Because you’re both so bloody stupid and couldn’t see the obvious even when it was biting you in the arse”), the bond has been under a lot of stress and strain and close physical contact is precisely what they need to make it stronger and make sure there are no lasting psychic repercussions.

Right now they’re on the bed, reveling in said close physical contact. In other words they are cuddling, Harry on his back with his arms tightly circling his boy’s waist, Eggsy snuggling happily against his chest, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of the older man’s neck.

Before long, hands starts roaming on naked skin once again, and it’s still too soon for either of them to get aroused by the caresses, but if the past days are anything to go by, it is only a matter of time before they lost themselves in passion once more.

Already Harry can feel the familiar phantoms stirring in his loins that means Eggsy is getting excited. He would be envious of his short refractory period, but not only is he from a planet where the male have a much later sexual peak than most, but even if he did not, the bond they share would render all of this pretty moot.

His hands have made their way on Eggsy’s chest, fingers finding the hard little buds and he cannot resist the temptation to give them playful tugs. He doesn’t linger, because he knows they must still be sensitive after the special attention he’s given them when he had realised during their last round of love making that it was such an erogenous zone for his former Padawan, but it is still enough to make Eggsy sigh in pleasure.

“Master…”

Harry doesn’t tense up, but it’s a near thing. “No Eggsy, it’s just Harry now,” his voice stays gentle as to not make Eggsy feel bad for the slip. It’s not like he isn’t expecting it, he, himself, still thinks of Eggsy as his Padawan more often than not even if he’s now a Knight, but those titles are not really proper in bed. “I don’t think you would appreciate if I were to call you Padawan right now,” he tries to reason, but as soon as the word leaves his lips, a moan escapes Eggsy with a flash of pleasure immediately drowned in shame, guilt and self-disgust.

Harry very nearly gasps in surprise, but he isn’t a Jedi Master for nothing. It still amaze him how open Eggsy is to him since they’ve finally lowered all their shield around the other. Even if Harry doesn’t go out of his way to keep things from his bondmate, there are still thoughts and emotions that don’t make it across the bond if he doesn’t want them to. But, if his thoughts are well guarded, Eggsy seems to have more difficulty to guard his feelings. It is something they’ll have to work on as soon as they start meditating again, but right now he is grateful for Eggsy lack of control.

In retrospect, he would berate himself for being so stupid, but the damage is done, even if Harry has no doubts he can salvage the situation in no time if he manages to stop Eggsy from leaving the bed.

Which isn’t a difficult feat, because the boy might be feeling completely humiliated right now, but their bond is still so new that they loath being away from each other unnecessarily. It is far too easy to snake his arm around him to keep him against his chest.

“Eggsy, please.” Gently, he cups Eggsy’s cheek in his hand forcing him to look up, even if he won’t meet his eyes. However, what truly pains him is how resigned Eggsy looks, how he can feel him bracing himself as if for a blow, but more likely for a rejection and Harry is more than just a simple idiot. In fact, he doesn’t think he knows enough languages to start describing his stupidity. The thought that in order to save himself some embarrassment in the off chance some of his more shameful fantasies would slip through their bond he’s actually brought such distress to Eggsy is very nearly unbearable.

He wishes to explain to him, but if the recent events have thought him anything, is that his precious Padawan has difficulty in believing Harry when he says things he’s wished were true for so long. And he would never abuse their bond so blatantly, but since Eggsy hasn’t pulled up his shield, he hopes what he’s about to do will be fine with him, because it is the only way he can think of explaining it to him.

He presses his lips softly to Eggsy’s, leaving him ample time to refuse the kiss, and then he sends the images of a fantasy that had always left him feeling guilty, even if he had been too weak to stop pleasuring himself to it.

 

_They’re in a room, it doesn’t matter where, just that they are both together and alone in it. What matters is that Eggsy is kneeling between his spread legs, pupils so dilated that his eyes seem black in desire and he’s got that smile on his lips that always makes Harry wants to kiss him until they’re both breathless._

_“Now what Master?” he asks in a hoarse voice, his breath teasing his erected member and Harry smiles down at the young man at his feet._

_“Now Padawan, you put one hand around the base and you wrap those lips of yours around it.”_

_His Padawan does as instructed, ever the eager student, even in this,_ especially _in this._

 

Eggsy’s hands are gripping his hips hard enough that Harry knows he’ll get bruises, but he doesn’t care in the slightest. Their light kiss has been broken as Eggsy lost himself in his fantasy, easily taking control of it to show Harry how eager, how _enthusiastic_ , Eggsy would have been at such teachings and both their breaths hitch in their chest.

But it doesn’t change the fact Harry had been callous in his handling of the situation and Harry reluctantly tears himself away from the fantasy.

This time, Eggsy looks at him willingly, not ashamed of the redness of his cheeks even if Harry can still feel a bit of his shame.

“I am sorry my dear,” he says, fingers slowly stroking his Padawan’s cheeks in an attempt to calm their heartbeat down. “I’ve been hiding my own guilt at imagining you so for so long, that I never would have thought it was something you might want too.”

Eggsy makes to answer Harry, but he stops him with a finger on his lips. The young man sends him a dark look until he gets a playful twinkle in his eyes. :: _You can’t have had these for longer than me._ ::

Harry snorts at his own forgetfulness about their life bond and how much easier it is to convey their thoughts now. :: _Maybe not,_ :: he’s willing to admit, because Eggsy might not have said it in as much words, but he’s heavily implied that he’s at least been lusting after his Master since puberty hit him, :: _but I still have had those for a bit longer than what could be considered truly proper._ :: Yes, his Padawan had been of age when he had first start seeing him for the gorgeous young man he was, but just barely and even if he had only understand the depths of his feelings around that time, he fears he has been in love for far longer than that.

He grunts in pleasure when Eggsy takes advantage of his distraction to suck the digit still pressed against his lips in his mouth, tongue twirling around it in the same way it had been around his cock in the fantasy.

He takes his hand back but only so he can kiss the smug smirk away from his beloved’s face. :: _We’ll discuss it later._ :: He doesn’t need to elaborate, Eggsy’s giddiness making it clear he has understood that if for now these fantasies of theirs are to be put on ice, they’ve opened a door Harry does not want to close again if they’re both amenable, which it does seem like they are.

But they’re already too far gone in their pleasure to talk with all the seriousness they should give it.

For now, he much prefer to give his attention to find out all the other spots that make Eggsy shiver, the ones that make him moan and the ones that make his mind go blank in pleasure.


End file.
